Talk:Mugen Liger
k here are the final questions thanks people u rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1. is there a holotech mugen liger 2. is there a resin kit? thanks--Leon35 20:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) which is most rare? for the murasame liger and its evolutions, which is rarer, the holotechs (clear color parts) or the clear versions? (clear translucent ones) --Leon35 00:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) clear its alot of money and very rare Silverblade1 00:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) how! WHY! ....... wait clear as in color clear or clear as in translucent clear?--Leon35 20:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) so the clear, non color ones are the most rare? or are the clear color ones the most rare. be specific. oh ya, and did mugen liger have a clear''' color''' version? im only bolding so there is no confusion--Leon35 00:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :There is no (Special) Clear Mugen with "colored" clear bits, only the Holotech...which is the actually!clear one that comes with the DVDs. Weird naming scheme is weird >_>;. Pointytilly 05:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, if you want it: http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/detailview.html?KEY=AVBA-22724 The DVDs have no subs and are kinda blocky, but that's typical prices for Japanese ones x_o. Pointytilly 05:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) k cool ty but can anyone tell me were i can watch zoids:genesis in english? everywere i look i end up with nothing--Leon35 19:52, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I have tried but there isnt a place, your best bet is go to google/video and type Zoids Genesis 1(u dont have to type more then that just the # of episode)look for the ones by VEOH.com they got acurate subs...just dont pause it or it messes with lip/sound cordination. there might be another way but i was happy with this Silverblade1 20:18, September 21, 2009 (UTC) PS: genesis isnt that bad somewhat good in the end I just watched the 4th zero disk and the liger zero was schooled by leon Citations Where are these "can survive attacks from bio tyranno" statements coming from? certainly not the show. also, stuff like "third dragon" has absolutly nothing to do with what it does in the anime. I would rewrite the article, but quite frankly I have no idea what its on about.Slax01 02:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) You can edit it. I'm more of a Guardian Force person, so I don't know much about Genesis. (Zoids Fanatic 02:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I've rewritten the anime section but the article needs some things. for starters, a clarification on the overview, since I don't know battle story and therefore can't determine if it is wrong or not, and also a re inclusion of the aforementioned stuff about the three dragons, this time in the proper place in the article, or if it is in the anime, sporting a citation. Not sure about the Battle Story part, but the anime looks good. (Zoids Fanatic 03:33, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) I added a link for Ruuji. (Zoids Fanatic 03:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Sword Where did this guy's sword's name come from? Ron's segment list them as "Murasame Blade" and "Masamune Blade", not "Mugen blade". Slax01 10:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Maybe during evolt the Musarume Liger's blade splits into two? (Zoids Fanatic 11:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) .....I'm interested in where the name, not the sword, came from. Slax01 11:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Ya, you got me there. (Zoids Fanatic 11:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) The swords' names, yes? Sephiroth's sword in FFVII is also named Masamune, if I'm not mistaken. I think it comes from Gorou Nyuudou Masamune (I think that's how you spell his name), one of Japan's legendary sword smiths. (I've read in some cases that he's considered the greatest.) It's made up of these two characters: 正宗. The first one, I think, is justice/righteousness. The second can mean origin--I've also seen it in 宗教 (shyuukyou--religion). I don't know about Mursame, though... But the character's are: 村雨. And very literally, the first Kanji means village; the second means rain. -Imperial Dragon 13:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Dang, you do know a lot about Japan. Anyhow, your theory does make sense, and could explain it. For me, however, I think the writers just threw somthing together. (Zoids Fanatic 13:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) Nahh, just some stuff here and there. I'm no expert. Oops. I just realized I spelled Murasame incorrectly in my post above. X_o;; Erm, maybe Murasame's name has something to do with Mirodo Village? In the Thai dub, they were going on about the sword being some kinda relic at one point, I think. And it's in the village's shrine, but that's just my guess. -Imperial Dragon 13:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *HEADDESK* READ THE FRICKIN ARTICLE PEOPLE. IT SAYS MUGEN BLADE. NOT MASAMUNE BLADE. I WANT TO KNOW WHY. Now that I've got your attention, here's my point restated, for absolute clarity: In ron's segment, he names the two swords "Murasame and Masamune", whereas the article names them "Murasame and Mugen". I want to know if anyone has any kind of reference for this, because if not, then I will basically have to assume that all information on this page has been made up, and therefore will need a rewrite from the ground up. Slax01 23:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I can't offer any help on that. However, since you seem to know more about Genesis, I would suggest updating this article. (Zoids Fanatic 01:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) It says "Mugen Blade" because that's what the box says, far as I can find. (ムゲンブレード there) Pointytilly 08:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That's exactly what I was after- it confirms that there was a divergence from the names used by the anime and model, which is what I thought was the case, but just didn't have any way of citing. either way I've already done the edit, so s'all good. Slax01 09:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC)